Are You Kidding Me! How I Can Be A Woman!
by Qhia503
Summary: Kibum adalah pribadi yang kasar dan sangat membenci yeoja. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga sangat membenci pasangan sesama jenis sekalipun itu teman baiknya. Maka dari itu ia mendapat hukuman agar dapat berubah / SiBum / GS / YAOI / Dont Like Dont Read / Cerita Tidak Menentu XD


**_ARE U KIDDING ME! HOW I CAN BE A WOMAN?!_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

**Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Sungmin

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** SiBum

**Disclaimer : **SiBum milik para shipper

**A/N : **Saya, selir Choi Siwon si Simba Kuda XD

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC / GS / Alur Bisa Berubah Sesuai Keinginan Author / Protes Diperbolehkan XD

**Summary : **Tidak ada yang lebih dibenci Kibum selain yeoja dan pasangan sesame jenis / gay. Tidak peduli pada pendapat orang apapun itu. Jikalau kata-kata bisa membunuh maka sudah banyak yeoja yang mati karena kata-kata Kibum. Untuk itulah ia diberi hukuman agar mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang ia sakiti selama ini. Lalu, apa hukumannya?

.

.

"Qhia503"

Presents

.

.

"Yeoja adalah makhluk paling merepotkan didunia ini. Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari seorang yeoja"

"Itulah sebabnya kau tidak punya yeojachingu"

"Peduli apa? Aku lebih baik sendiri seumur hidup"

Itu kalimat yang selalu Kibum lontarkan ketika ia ditanya mengapa ia tidak punya sosok yeoja disampingnya. Aktor yang sedang naik daun karena drama yang baru saja ia bintangi meraih rating tertinggi, bahkan menjadi drama favorit sepanjang tahun.

Tapi semua orang juga tahu bagaimana bencinya Kibum pada sosok yeoja, bagaimana ia langsung menginginkan pemeran pengganti jika ada adegan yang menuntutnya melakukan kisseu dengan pemeran yeoja lawan mainnya. Walau Cuma dipipi sekalipun -_-

Meski sudah tahu wataknya yang begitu 'antagonis' tapi herannya masih banyak saja yang menjadikan Kim Kibum sebagai sosok idola. Terutama dari kalangan yeoja, walau dari kalangan namja juga tidak sedikit. Kalau sudah begini, sutradara yang menjadikan Kibum sebagai pemeran utama dalam filmnya harus terima apapun persyaratan yang diajukan oleh namja itu.

Kibum benar-benar tidak ingin tubuhnya disentuh oleh yeoja manapun didunia ini. Padahal jika kau lihat didrama aktingnya benar-benar memikat walau kenyataannya ia benci yang bergender berbeda dengannya itu.

Apakah Kim Kibum itu gay?

Jawabannya tidak.

Ia juga tidak setuju dengan yang namanya hubungan sesame jenis. Walau kenyataannya menejernya sendiri yang seorang namja punya kekasih namja. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak setuju yang namanya jeruk makan jeruk. Alasannya? Dia pernah ditembak sesama actor karena wajah cantik alami yang ia punya.

Lalu Kim Kibum ini apa?

Hanya orang yang mencintai dirinya sendiri, tidak punya pasangan selamanya tak masalah.

"Ada undangan makan malam dari Minah Girl's Day.."

"Tolak"

"Aktris Yoon Eun Hye mengajakmu untuk…"

"Tolak"

"Kim Hyun Joong memintamu untuk…"

"Siapa Kim Hyun Joong?"

"Solois, actor juga sepertimu. Dia pernah menyatakan…"

"Tolak"

Sungmin menghela napas frustasi, Kibum sudah hamper menolak semua janji yang ia susun hari ini. Bisa-bisa image Kibum semakin buruk nantinya. Bukannya apa-apa, ia khawatir tidak akan ada yang mau berteman dengan Kibum jika seperti ini terus.

"Kibum-ah… Biarpun sekali, cobalah untuk menerima ajakan mereka. Kau tahu? Setidaknya kau bisa menambah teman daripada sendiri terus seperti ini"

"Aku memang lebih suka sendiri. Jika sudah tidak ada keperluan kau bisa keluar dari kamarku" usir Kibum sadis.

Tangannya kembali memasang headset yang sempat diabaikannya karena kedatangan Sungmin. Sedang menejernya hanya menggeleng dan kemudian berjalan pelan keluar.

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Sungmin ketika ia tengah melamun diruang tengah. Ada Cho Kyuhyun memanggil. Ia tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya.

"Yoboseo Kyuhyun-ah?"

"…."

"Di rumah Kibummie, aku harus menemaninya untuk pemotretan hari ini"

"…"

"Jangan bicara begitu Kyu, biar bagaimanapun Kibum itu temanku. Kau tidak boleh begitu"

"…"

"Akan kuusahakan, memangnya kau tidak sibuk hari ini?"

"…"

"Benarkah? Kau pasti senang sepanggung dengan Seo Jo Hyun" nadanya terdengar menyindir.

"…"

"Aku tidak percaya, kalian kan satu agensi. Sudah ya aku tutup"

Ada teriakan-teriakan protes dari namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu tapi tak dihiraukannya. Ia menghela napas lagi. Entah sudah berapa kebahagiannya yang hilang karena terlalu banyak menghela napas. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan masalah Kibum. Dulu Kibum tidak seperti ini. Dia anak pendiam yang baik hati. Sungmin tahu Karena mereka telah saling mengenal sejak SMA.

Semua berubah karena ulah salah satu senior mereka. Iya senior itu seorang yeoja. Dia selalu membully Kibum karena namja itu menjadi incaran seorang senior namja yang menjadi taksiran yeoja tersebut. Kibum tidak tahu apa-apa, dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa namja itu. Yang ia kerjakan tiap hari hanyalah belajar dengan serius agar dapat lulus dengan nilai terbaik supaya bisa mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang dokter.

Kibum berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu, ia bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Sungmin karena beasisiwa. Dirumah ia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan dan terus terbaring di tempat tidur. Alasan kenapa ia ingin menjadi dokter adalah agar dapat membantu orang-orang kecil seperti dirinya ketika sakit.

Niatnya sungguh mulia apalagi ia mendapat dukungan penuh dari sang eomma. Segala siksaan disekolah ia abaikan demi impian dan senyum ibunya. Sungmin bukannya tidak tahu, tapi ia takut karena waktu itupun ia juga hanya seorang siswa dengan beasiswa.

Dan puncaknya pada hari itu, ketika yeoja itu datang kekelas mereka dengan tidak jelas dan menyeret Kibum keluar. Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali diam dan berharap Kibum baik-baik saja.

Setelah itu Kibum tak masuk beberapa hari dan saat pertama kalinya ia masuk setelah absen beberapa hari Kibum telah berubah jadi orang lain. Ia memandang semua yeoja seolah-olah mereka adalah makhluk nista dan tak pantas hidup. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi semenjak saat itu ia juga tidak pernah melihat yeoja senior mereka itu menindas Kibum lagi.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Kibum juga termenung dikamarnya, ia sebenarnya tidak mendengarkan apapun dari headset dikepalanya karena nyatanya benda itu sama sekali tidak tersambung dengan handphone nya. Jadi segala percakapan Sungmin diluar ia bisa dengar dengan jelas.

Ia tahu apa yang kira-kira dikatakan namja yang jadi kekasih menejernya itu. Mungkin kata-kata makian dan tidak setuju karena Sungmin masih bertahan jadi menejernya. Kibum mendengus. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Sungmin masih mau bertahan dengannya, padahal setiap hari ia berkata kasar dan tak pernah sekalipun bersikap baik didepannya. Tapi ia selalu sabar disampingnya.

Tapi tetap saja, menejernya itu gay. Pecinta sesame jenis yang membuat Kibum membencinya setengah mati hingga semua kebaikan Sungmin tak terlihat dimatanya.

Gay

Benar, karena namja gay itulah ia dulu dibully disekolah. Dan karena itu yeoja yang membullynya itu ia jadi membenci semua sosok yeoja. Karena yeoja brengsek itu juga yang telah menyebabkan ia kehilangan ibunya…

Eomma…

Tiba-tiba Kibum menangis. Kalau saja hari itu yeoja itu tidak marah-marah dan datang kekelasnya. Kalau saja ia tiba-tiba diseret dan kuncikan digudang belakang setelah disiram dengan seember air disaat cuaca dingin. Ia tidak akan terlambat pulang dan menemukan ibunya telah meninggal karena tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Hanya karena yeoja itu berasal dari kalangan atas maka ia pikir bisa melakukan hal ini pada Kibum. Ia tidak tahu siapa namja yang selalu yeoja itu katakan, Kibum benar-benar tidak mengenalnya.

Semua ini salah yeoja itu. Yeoja. Dan mulai hari itu Kibum membenci semua jenis yeoja dan juga pasangan yaoi. Saat itu yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana caranya membalas dendam. Jadi sewaktu yeoja itu kembali akan membullynya, Kibum balik mengancamnya dengan kata-kata yang mampu membuat yeoja itu tak pernah berani menampakkan wajahnya lagi dihadapan Kibum

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menggangguku lagi. Hal itu bukan hal yang susah mengingat aku namja dan kau yeoja. Makhluk lemah yang tidak berdaya"

Kibum tersenyum miring. Setidaknya ancamannya berhasil karena yeoja itu benar-benar tidak berani muncul lagi. Dan bagaimana ia akhirnya bisa menjadi actor dan bukannya dokter, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin juga.

Sudahlah, ia tidak akan merubah prinsipnya sekalipun Sungmin adalah orang yang membantunya selama ini.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Kibum bergaya dengan apik dihadapan para photographer dan semua team yang hadir dalam pemotretan hari ini. Sungmin juga terlihat sangat senang karena Kibum yang tetap profesional sekalipun pemotretannya mengharuskannya bersama-sama dengan model yeoja.

"Oke sudah cukup. Kalian boleh istirahat lalu berganti kostum"

Kibum berjalan santai kearah Sungmin yang telah menyodorkannya sebotol air putih.

"Hari ini kau keliahatan baik, apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Tidak juga" Kibum bahagia karena besok ia akan mengunjungi makam ibunya.

"Kibum oppa…" suara sapaan ramah dan manis mengalihkan pandangan Kibum dan Sungmin secara bersamaan. Ternyata Choi Jinri, rekan pemotretannya hari ini yang memanggilnya. Yeoja manis itu juga lawan main Kibum didramanya yang baru saja selesai.

"Apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam hari ini"

Sungmin tersenyum sedang Kibum hanya memasang wajah stoic andalannya. "Tidak, aku sibuk hari ini"

Jinri terlihat gugup dengan wajah memerah, "Kalau besok? Mungkin kau ingin berjalan-jalan? Kita bisa ke Gwangju, aku punya seorang Halmeoni yang tinggal disana. Halmeoniku adalah fans beratmu" ajaknya lagi belum menyerah.

Sungmin mengeryit, ini berbahaya jangan sampai Kibum memaki anak ini didepan orang banyak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Mian Jinri-sshi tapi Kibum-"

"Apa kau ini tidak punya harga diri?"

Semua kru lantas berbalik menghadap mereka bertiga, Jinri tampak salah tingkah. "Nde?"

"Yeoja macam apa yang mengajak seorang namja keluar kota? Dasar murahan"

Bagai dihantam sebuah palu hati Jinri langsung hancur seketika. Ia memang telah mendengar kalau Kibum adalah sosok yang dingin dan tak punya hati, tapi ia mencoba tidak memperdulikannya karena wajahnya terlihat baik dan ia tidak tahu akan sesakit ini jika berbicara hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan halmeoninya yang ingin bertemu dengan Kibum walau hanya sekali, neneknya sangat menyukai acting Kibum didrama itu dan meminta tolong pada Jinri agar dapat mempertemukannya karena mungkin umurnya yang sudah tak lama lagi. Jinri menangis. Sungmin terlihat panic.

"HEI! Kau tak seharusnya berkata begitu!" manajer Jinri yang tampak marah mendatangi mereka bertiga. "Kau tidak tahu apapun! Kenapa kau mengatainya seperti itu! Choi Jinri berasal dari keluarga terhormat yang punya status tinggi. Kau tidak tahu kalau hal-"

"Sudahlah eonni…" Jinri memegang tangan manajernya mencoba menenangkan. "Aku tidak apa, kita pulang saja ya?" ia lalu berbalik dan menghadap para kru, "Mianhamnida, tapi bisakah saya pulang lebih dulu? Saya merasa kurang sehat hari ini" Jinri lalu berjalan keluar dengan dirangkul menejernya.

Sungmin menatap mereka berdua dengan sedih, ia lalu menghadap Kibum. "Semestinya kau tidak berbicara sekasar itu, apa yang kau lakukan telah membuatnya terluka Kibum-ah"

Bukannya menyesal Kibum malah memasang smirk. "Beruntung aku tidak mengatainya pelacur" ia menatap Sungmin, "Kau pun sama saja, pecinta sesama jenis, gay yang menyedihkan" dan setelahnya ia berjalan menuju toilet.

Selepasnya Kibum pergi, beberapa kru langsung mendatangi Sungmin yang tertunduk sedih.

"Sabar Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau tidak memilih berhenti? Ia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak noona, aku sedih bukan karena dia mengataiku, tapi karena ia tak punya teman" ia menatap tempat Kibum berlalu tadi, "Aku berharap ada keajaiban yang mau merubahnya…"

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

"Dasar yeoja brengsek tidak tahu diri. Berani sekali mengajakku didepan semua orang. Rasakan, biar dia menderita karena malu"

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati"

Suara dibelakangnya memaksa Kibum berbalik. Sesosok yeoja dengan dandanan nyentrik ala wanita gipsy berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

"Kau siapa?"

Yeoja itu tertawa.

"Tak penting siapa aku, yang penting itu adalah dirimu"

"Kenapa denganku? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kibum menantang, entah kenapa tapi ia merasa agak merinding. Lorong ini juga mendadak agak gelap.

Jari-jari lentik yeoja itu memainkan sebuah kendi ditangannya. "Kenapa kau begitu membenci sosok yeoja?"

Kibum mundur selangkah saat yeoja itu sampai didepannya, "Bukan urusanmu"

Yeoja itu tertawa lagi.

"Pertanyaanku ini menyangkut masa depanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya maka sesuatu akan terjadi" ucapnya misterius dilanjutkan dengan tangannya yang membuka penutup kendi tersebut.

"Dasar aneh, aku tidak punya waktu meladenimu" ucap Kibum dilanjutkan dengan langkahnya yang berjalan menjauhi yeoja itu. Tanpa diketahui Kibum yeoja itu tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kim Kibum"

Kibum berhenti. Tunggu dulu kenapa yeoja itu bisa tahu namanya? Ia segera berbalik namun yeoja itu sudah tidak ada.

"Disebelah sini"

Dan saat Kibum kembali berbalik ia langsung mendapatkan guyuran air disekujur tubuhnya sebelum tubuhnya terasa mati rasa hingga tak sanggup berdiri. Ia sempat melihat yeoja itu menunduk dan menatapnya dengan sedih sembari membisikkannya beberapa kata sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"Aku harap, kau bisa berubah…"

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Kibum mengerjap dan kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan badannya terasa lebih berat dibagian depan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu melihat sekeliling. Oh, dia ada dikamarnya ternyata.

Ia mengusap kepalanya sekali lagi lalu manapakkan kakinya kelantai. Ia menunduk mencari-cari letak sandal berbentuk kelinci miliknya. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan benda halus dengan wujud lucu tersebut yang ia temukan malah sepasang benda kenyal nan padat yang menempel didadanya.

Bukan, bukannya ia tidak tahu ini apa tapi… tapi… ia namja, dan bagaimana ia bisa punya…

.

.

.

…buah dada?

.

.

.

"UUWWWAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Siput hampir nangis waktu buka FFn dan ngeliat FF yang ada.

Semua tentang EXO dan Siput gak nemuin SJ maupun DBSK ampe beberapa halaman, terutama SiBum dan YunJae.

Awalnya ada FF Siput yang akan Siput publish pake cast salah satu couple dari E XO. Tapi gak jadi begitu liat beranda EXO semua, jadi Siput putuskan buat ngerubahnya jadi SiBum. Anyway Siput kan ELF :3

Tidak tidak, jangan salah sangka, Siput bukannya benci atau gak suka ama EXO. Siput suka mereka kok kra Siput cinta SM Family. Bahkan Siput paling suka pair KrisTao HeHe…

Siput ingin melestarikan FF SiBum itulah kenapa SiPUT publish FF ini. Ide ini muncul setelah Siput nonton Ranma ½ karena kangen ama anime ini XD

Tapi cuman terinspirasi ya? Karena isi cerita MURNI dari kepala Siput.

Dan FF Colorful Boy and Monochrome Me itu hasil remake dari manga^^

Evil, saeng Siput sempat bilang kalau FF remake terlalu banyak di akunku dan nanti bisa nimbulin masalah. Karena itu Siput publish FF lain buat menegaskan kalau Siput juga punya cerita sendiri.

Sebenarnya ada banyak project FF yang mau Siput buat. Sementara ini Siput lagi nyelesein Hate You ama 1 FF YunJae yang masih rahasia, HeHeHe…

Siput juga ada rencana buat FF dengan pair AhKi (Ah In and Jongki), ada yang mau baca?

Ok, smapai jumpa di chap depan (^0^)/

PS : Hai para 'pembaca gelap' tolong review yah? XD #pegangkapak


End file.
